


Lenny Summers as a Father

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Lenny Summers as a Father [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: Lenny Summers fathering your child





	Lenny Summers as a Father

Lenny Summers As A Father (Female Reader X Lenny Summers)  
Lenny never thought of himself as a man that would ever become a father figure to anyone, as he was little more than a child himself but when you, the love of his life, became pregnant...Well that certainly changed things.  
His natural warmth and caring for you blossomed into something even sweeter, his kisses became gentler, his hands so tender and his eyes...They had always looked at you will all the love and adoration in the world but now there was something new glittering in their chocolatey depths. In those moments of quiet adoration you were assured that Lenny Summers would be the best father that your children could ever ask for. 

The night that you ‘decided’ to give birth was smack in the middle of July and hardly anyone would move to swat a fly, as it proves to be too much effort in the sweltering heat, even as the sun dipped down, causing Flat Iron Lake to turn the color of molten metal...  
You thought you had been warm before your water broke, the little body inside of you felt like it raised your normal temperature at least ten degrees. Belly sweat was now an issue and you weren’t proud of it.  
Lenny had been by your side just about every moment for the last six months or so, especially so for the last three. You never left his sight. Except for this moment when Dutch ordered him to go into town on a supply and mail run.  
He begged Mary-Beth to watch you, which she did until you assured her that you were fine and did not need someone watching over you. Lenny knew you weren’t a delicate flower but...he was nervous.  
The one moment in weeks that you were alone you became thirsty, as anyone would in the heat, hauling yourself up from the seat you had been occupying for most of the day, practically waddling, if anyone pointed that out they would have been assaulted, towards the tub of water.  
You leaned down, refreshing yourself with the still cool water and as you straightened up you felt a rush of warm wetness between your legs. Shit. Your hand came to grip the table that the tub sat on, your eyes growing wide.  
“M-Miss Y/N...Um you got a little bit of...” Kieran’s eyes were wider than yours as he watched dampness darken the pattern of your skirt  
“I...I’m gonna get s-s-someone!”  
In about a minute’s time you were whisked away by an extremely concerned Arthur back to your tent, Abigail and Grimshaw surrounding you...  
It was a blur of indescribable pain and hellish heat but the hours, as they always do, went forward steadily and before too terribly long...your baby had arrived safely. Though you had to admit she was a little strange looking at the moment, Abigail assures you that all babies get smushed up in there and look funny. You still knew that she was perfect and her daddy, when he arrived home, would be absolutely overjoyed. And he was. 

*About a year after the birth of your daughter*  
“C’mon baby girl, I know you can do it, come to Daddy.”  
Lenny beamed as he crouched in the middle of camp, holding out his arms about four feet away from his daughter. Same old undeniably sweet, loyal and caring Lenny, the man you fell in love with. Now love was not enough to describe what you felt for him and your daughter, your heart felt like it could just explode when you saw them together. So long as Lenny wasn’t on duty he was always with your baby girl, hugging her, holding her, watching her play... 

It was the middle of summer now and the barefoot baby girl wobbled a little while standing still, her little hand clutching your pinkie so tightly.  
Your daughter was beautiful; soft curls, chubby cheeks and dark, pouty eyes...She could make just about anyone melt, though her most regular victims were her Daddy and her Uncle Arthur. Suckers.  
“Go on, baby.” You encourage softly, slipping your hand out of her grasp as gently as possible, as not to topple her over. She wobbled for a moment, nearly falling, to which you and Lenny winced simultaneously.  
To your great surprise, her little legs held out. Not only did they hold out....They allowed her to get two little stutter steps towards Lenny before she pitched forward. Her father falling to his knees to catch her around the waist, after a moment of looking her over to ensure she was alright Lenny cracked a proud smile, lifting her up over his head with ease.  
“My girl did it!”  
The baby squealed happily as her father brought her down to rest against his chest, peppering kisses on her cheeks.  
“Did everyone see that?!” This man was madly in love with that kid and honestly? You wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping and reading my fic! It is my first of hopefully many! You can contact me as well on my tumblr of the same username. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
